Sixty 12 Word X Men: First Class Fics
by PragmaticHominid
Summary: Shaw/Erik: Everyone always forgets who he killed Shaw for. She wasn't a Mutant. Charles/Rage: "Cue-ball," some guy said. Charles won't take responsibility for what happened next. Azazel/Erik: It was simple: Babka and vodka can mend a lot of bridges.


**Azazel/Erik:**

It was simple: Babka and vodka can mend a lot of bridges.

**Darwin/Rogue:**

It won't be easy, but he tells her, "Baby, we can adapt."

**Shaw/Science:**

Shaw never understood how genes work; He fit well with the Nazis.

**Azazel/Raven:**

Worrying about the baby's future made her start to like his swords.

**Charles/Raven:**

He's never entirely certain how much he regrets. The feeling is mutual.

**Erik/Angel:**

He'd have studied engineering, if Nazi-hunting hadn't interfered. Erik fixes her wing.

**Sean/Angel:**

She only starts to notice Sean after he learns to fly, too.

**Raven/Irene:**

"Don't get ahead of yourself, dear," Irene says when they first meet.

**Irene/Rogue:**

You can't protect your kids from the future, but there's still today.

**Charles/Irene:**

He takes her for another telepath, at first. His ability is easier.

**Erik/Irene:**

Unnerving, when the blind see that much. She makes him feel hollow.

**Erik/Rogue:**

He's not Shaw. So he won't pretend at friendship before hurting her.

**Erik/Logan:**

The metal hums softly against his bones. Too bad about his personality.

**Emma/Moira:**

While the boys are playing their games, we actually get shit done.

**Charles/Rogue:**

It's rather difficult to make excuses for Erik's bullshit to the girl.

**Raven on Charles/Erik:**

Still 1962, but she loves them, so she knows their love's good.

**Moira/Determination:**

The CIA thing's over with (thanks, Charles) so back to grad school.

**Moira/Intimidation:**

They won't take you seriously? A gun helps. But not with Erik.

**Azazel/Moira:**

Compared to KGB, CIA's incompetent. But her accent in Russian is cute.

**Moira/Raven:**

Moira thought Charles's pick up lines were bad… but Raven's are worse.

**Charles/Justice:**

It's a basic argument: Two wrongs do not ever make a right.

**Erik/Vengeance:**

Erik's argument is: One wrong doesn't either. So let's make it even.

**Scott/Jean:**

She knows him so well, but she's never seen his eyes - and never will.

**Jean/Logan:**

They think Jean's playing with fire, but really he's a teddy bear.

**Azazel/Kurt:**

If Kurt only needed defending, Azazel wouldn't be in over his head.

**Azazel/Charles:**

Charles gave up on accounting for his sister's tastes long before Azazel.

**Azazel/Angel:**

She's proud and deadly and can fly. What more could he want?

**Azazel/Emma:**

His mind was an uncommon mixture of unfathomable depths and vain shallows.

**Azazel/Janos:**

Janos can't justify such loyalty to a gleeful killer. He doesn't care.

**Darwin/Angel:**

Should have stayed: Anyone could see Shaw was an evolutionary dead end.

**Alex/Charles:**

Aside from inside Erik, Charles had never sensed that much misplaced guilt.

**Alex/Darwin:**

Alex suspected

the reason Darwin died instead

had to do with skin.

**Raven/Janos:**

Easy to tell everything to a girl who wasn't any one thing.

**Raven/Sean:**

Raven was pleased to find that she'd underestimated his capacity for mystery.

**Raven/Alex:**

She'd always had a thing for jerks. That needed to end now.

**Magneto/Justice:**

What Charles never understood: Love wasn't the point. Somethings were more important.

**Raven/herself:**

But in the end, her lovers served only as mirrors of herself.

**Kurt/Wanda + baby Talia:**

Wanda loves them, but explaining blue fur on her clothing is annoying.

**Alexcentric death of Darwin:**

Ashes speak as to why it's always better not to get involved.

**Hank/Raven:**

It's nothing to do with Raven, but maybe she doesn't know that.

**Shaw/Erik:**

Everyone always forgets who he killed Shaw for. She wasn't a Mutant.

**Scott/Alex:**

Tough watching your little brother deal with all the same old shit.

**Erik/Moira:**

One thing they have in common - Charles nonsense makes them both crazy.

**Hank/Moira:**

Because they're both CIA, they understand how dangerous the situation really is.

**Storm/Kurt:**

Her pride sets all his fur on end. It might be love.

**Azazel/Raven:**

They understand each other perfectly… and not at all. Why it works.

**Erik/Hope:**

Hope is a bad gamble, but the Brotherhood can't function without it.

**Raven/Freedom:**

Freedom's a distant dream, but she dictates the terms of her slavery.

**Janos/Angel:**

Angel's not the type to settle. He hopes he can keep up.

**Raven/Angel:**

Angel gives her "The Feminine Mystique." That's why Raven knows they're friends.

**Erik/Moira:**

They share stories about the stunts Charles pulled. They do love him.

**Charles/Rage:**

"Cue-ball," some guy said. Charles won't take responsibility for what happened next.

**Rage/Serenity:**

Sure, serenity might make you feel okay, but Rage gets shit done.

**Wolverine/Jean:**

There were bad ideas. And then there were really, REALLY bad ideas.


End file.
